the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero Mercy
Zero Mercy is a story written by Donald Newton. It takes ideas from 13 Reasons Why. But the idea of the victim being murdered and being avenged is similar to JMO's 13 Reasons Why and Alex's Pretty Little Screamers. Plot and Settings Abby Van Dyke was murdered on Saturday, February 17, 2018. There were eight people who saw Abby last. Each final moment they had with her ended badly. Possibly enough for them to have a motive to kill her. With neither the police nor the school doing enough to find her killer, LOGS killer Zero is hired by a mysterious client to kill those who maybe responsible or who may know the truth and won't come forward. Prior to their murders, the mysterious client sends the targets videos of their final moments with Abby that led to her murder, accusing each of them of either killing her or leading her to her murder. Characters Skullface.png|ZERO (16): Zero is the main killer of the story. He works for LOGS, who trained him to be a Terminator-like killer. He goes on missions to kill specific people for secret clients of LOGS. He is hired by a mysterious client to kill everyone who last saw Abby Van Dyke on the night of her murder. His client believes that due to their final moments with her, they each had a motive to kill her. Cole Sprouse.jpeg|NOAH HUGHES (16): Noah is the final boy of the story. He is devastated by the murder of his crush Abby Van Dyke. Noah is informed by Zero's client of their plans to kill everyone responsible for Abby's murder. He doesn't know what he has done to cause Abby's death. But when he finds out, will he surrender to Zero or fight to save his life? Noah is similar to Clay Jensen in 13 Reasons Why. chloe_grace_moretz.jpg|ABBY VAN DYKE (16): Abby is the deceased final girl if you will. She will appear in flashbacks, videos, and dreams. She was being filmed prior to her murdered by the mysterious client, who couldn't identify her killer in the dark. As a result, everyone who she came in contact the night of her murder are targets. Abby is similar to Hannah Baker in 13 Reasons Why. Nancy_Carter_(new).jpg|BRIDGET FLEMING (16): Bridget is considered the secondary final girl. She was one of Abby's only friends next to Noah. But she is a possible suspect in Abby's murder over how her final moments with her ended either implicates her or led to her eventual murder. However, because of her own tragic life that resulted into her own actions, Zero must torture her like how Audrey is tortured in Season 2. Bridget is similar to Jessica Davis in 13 Reasons Why. Stifler.png|JORDAN CASEY (16): Jordan is perhaps the most hated character. He is a rich, spoiled, predatory jock. He parties, drinks, drugs girls, and rapes them. He is one of the likely suspects in Abby's murder as a horrible incident between them may have given him a motive to kill her. In fact, Bridget Fleming, whom is on the list, is also a victim of his. His death will be the one you look forward to the most. Jordan is similar to Bryce Walker in 13 Reasons Why. SeanGrandillo.jpg|JARED CLAWSON (16): Jared is perhaps the one who feels the most guilt over Abby's murder. His final moment with Abby ended badly, which has devastated him upon learning of her death. Jared may be one of the few to be willingly surrender to Zero and his client...or even do himself in for them. Jared is similar to Alex Standall in 13 Reasons Why. Tommy Ross (Remake).jpg|RICHIE SAMSON (16): Richie, like Jordan, is a popular jock. But Richie has a heart but is pressured into being a typical asshole jock. For this, his final moments with Abby may have either made a suspect in her murder or led to her murder. Richie is similar to Zach Dempsey in 13 Reasons Why. Megan Dawson.jpg|AMANDA MORGAN (16): Amanda, like Noah, had a crush on Abby. But she is a closeted lesbian. Zero's client believes that she may have killed Abby to keep her silent about Amanda being gay, especially after how her final moments with Abby ended. She is similar to Courtney Crimson in 13 Reasons Why. Tyler Down.jpg|TYLER DOWN (16): Like Noah and Amanda, Tyler had a crush on Abby. He always stalked her and was either filming or taking pictures of her. Because of the videos, the targets thought that he was taking revenge for Abby. But Zero and his client make it clear that Tyler is a target like them. Tyler Down is the exact same character from 13 Reasons Why. He is one of three characters from 13 Reasons Why. Jessica Church.png|KELSEY WILLIAMS (16): Kelsey was a good friend of Abby's. But something bad happened when they last saw each other. This event started Abby's ill-fated journey to her murder. Was this incident more than just the start or was it Kelsey's possible motive to kill Abby? Kelsey is similar to Sheri Holland in 13 Reasons Why. JakeFitz22.png|JAKE FITZGERALD (16): Jake was Abby's ex-boyfriend. On the night of her murder, Jake and Abby met up where things ended badly between them. Was it bad enough for Jake to want to murder Abby or was his final moment with Abby the moment that led Abby to her murder? Jake is the same character from MTV's Scream. But Jake is similar to Justin Foley in 13 Reasons Why. Scott Reed.jpg|SCOTT REED (16): Scott is one of Jordan's best friends and a jock. But unlike Jordan, Scott is not a rapist and is disgusted by his actions, despite participating in many things that involved his actions. Scott believes that Jordan may be Abby's killer over their final moment together. Because Scott did not interact with Abby on the night of her murder, he is not a target. Scott is the exact same character from 13 Reasons Why. He is one of three characters from 13 Reasons Why. Chlöe_Rice.png|CHLOE RICE (16): Chloe is Jordan's girlfriend. She is very nice despite being a cheerleader and dating the most hated character. She is oblivious to her boyfriend's actions towards other girls. She doesn't believe the rumors about Jordan's against Abby on their final moments together. Because Chloe did not interact with Abby on the night of her murder, she is not a target. Chloe is the exact same character from 13 Reasons Why. She is one of three characters from 13 Reasons Why. Grundy.png|CRYSTAL NELSON (30s): Crystal is a youthful and beautiful guidance counselor at Cayfield High School. She often counsels Noah, who grieves over Abby's murder. Crystal will do anything for her students. Because of her lonliness, she falls in the arms of one of many of her male students, most notable Jordan Casey. Because Crystal did not interact with Abby on the night of her murder, she is not a target. No Picture Available.png|ABBY'S KILLER (??): Abby's killer is one the biggest mysteries of the story. Abby's killer murdered Abby on Saturday, February 17, 2018. And we don't know why. It is believed that one of the eight people who spent the last moments with Abby is the one who killed her due to how things ended between them and Abby. Who is Abby's killer and what is their motive? Was it out of jealousy or to keep her silent or both? No Picture Available.png|THE CLIENT (??): The Client is someone who was close to Abby and loved her. The Client is devastated by Abby's brutal murder and vows to avenge her. But not wanting to commit any murders themselves, the Client hires LOGS killer Zero to commit the murders for them. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Abby Van Dyke is founded brutally murdered. And somebody is mourning so much that they wish death onto those responsible for her murder. This person seeks out the infamous LOGS killer Zero, known as a "Hire for Kill" type killer for LOGS. Chapter 2 TEASER: A month after Abby was murdered, those who saw her last receive a threatening video from Zero's mysterious client, who vows to kill each and every one of them for their part in Abby's murder. Some are concerned but others are not. After we get a FLASHBACK of a final moment between Abby and a friend, Zero murders this friend. Chapter 3 TEASER: Both Noah and Bridget get phone calls from the Client. Meanwhile, another FLASHBACK video leads to the murder of another person who saw Abby on the night of her murder. Chapter 4 TEASER: While seeing Abby's ghost, Noah has flashbacks of his time with her prior to her murder. He questions on what he did that led to her death as he did NOT kill her. Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Trivia *This story takes ideas from both JMO's 13 Reasons Why and Alex's Pretty Little Screamers. **Both Abby and Hannah are killed because of incidents with other people that led to their murders. **Both Abby and Charlotte met up with several people on the night of their murder, making each person a suspect in their murders. *This was written over my hype and excitment of 13 Reasons Why Season 2. *All the "suspects of Abby's murder"/Zero's targets are similar to every single 13 Reasons Why Character. *Despite not being a target, Crystal Nelson is similar to Kevin Porter in 13 Reasons Why, who would have been a target. *Both Abby's Killer and Zero's Client will be revealed at the same time. This will lead to the deaths of both characters. *As to keep Abby's Killer's identity a mystery, a few possible suspects will make it towards the end for the final reveal. *Noah Hughes is named after Noah Ben-Maor and Alex Hughes. *Noah Hughes is played by Cole Sprouse, whose image was used for the cancelled teenage Kevin Andrews trilogy. Originally, Noah was going to be Kevin Andrews before I decided to change him to a new character. I wanted to keep Kevin and Zero separated for once. *Zero is meant to be Andrew "Andy" Carter, the son of Lorraine and Scott Lane and older brother of twins Tyler and Nancy. However, this is not a direct sequel to the Zero story. More like a reboot. *Zero is a teenager at the young age of sixteen years old. He was raised and trained by LOGS since he was ten years old after murdering his entire family. *I considered making Jordan Casey be Bryce Walker. *I was originally going to have every character be that of those in 13 Reasons Why. But with the except of Tyler Down, Scott Reed, and Chloe Rice, I made the rest of them new characters to bring in a new story. Victims Killers |} |} |}